Spyros parents
by jacobmgaynor
Summary: Spyro has a long lost bro th her that went with his parents to who knows where tha TV comes back to find him. When he finds him what will his long lost brother do?


"Blaze, you have to do this." Blazes mother said in a desperate tone.

Blaze looked at her and said, "but what if I can't. Our dragon kind shouldn't be able to do this."

Blazes mom just sighed and said, "we were the strongest dragons back on skylanders. Until strickler turned us all evil. At that time Ron banished us here. Strickler's evil power has passed but we can't get back."

Blaze just looked at her scared and asked, "why me though?"

At that moment Blazes dad came in the room and interrupted his mom. Blazes dad said, "because you are the only one with the power to get back. When strickler's power passed you were left with some of it."

Blaze still not convinced he should go said, "but what if my brother spyro isn't alive. I wasn't even supposed to be born yet I'm his brother and is the only one that can go back to skylands?"

His mom and dad both nodded and Blaze just sighed. He got up and asked, "ok, what do I have to do?"

His dad said, "concentrate the dark magic power into your fire breath. When I say concentrate it I mean all of it. You will shoot the fireball at the wall and it'll open a portal back to skylands. Only you will be able to go through since you are the only one with some dark magic left."

Blaze asked in confusion, "but what if it doesn't go to skylands?"

His mom stated, "skylands is where this power came from. So the portal can only go one place."

Blaze nodded and focused the dark magic to his fire breath and his body began to shake vigorously. His white scales turning black. His golden horns and underbelly turning grey.

He held the focused fireball for 3 seconds before releasing it at the wall. At that moment his body turned back to its original colors and he looked back at his parents breathing heavily.

Then he said, "I'll let spyro know that you guys are ok."

He was about to go through the portal when the chief came in holding a picture. He ran up to blaze and said, "blaze take this. I have been searching for it all day and I found it."

The picture had a pink dragon with white horns which he could only assume was his mom. Then it also had a light green dragon with blue horns which was his dad. He also saw spyros egg in front of them. Then he noticed something else. His egg was hiding in the bushes behind them. Before he left he asked, "why is my egg in the Bush. I thought you said I wasn't supposed to be born."

His mom said quickly as if she knew this was going to happen, "we had your egg with spyros. But we only thought it was going to be spyro." His mom was lying hoping that he would believe her.

Blaze just shrugged it off and jumped through the portal with the blaze leftHand the portal closed blazes mom asked the chief, "where did you find that photo? We lost it years ago."

The chief said, "one day when I was in my office back in skylands I found it under a bunch of papers on my desk. O decided to keep it with me."

Blazes dad raised a eyebrow and asked, "why didn't you just give back to us?"

The chief responded with, "well I found it a day before the great war. When the war started I had it in my pouch that I always wear. So when we were sent here I still had it."

Blazes mom said,"well none of that was really important. At least spyro will have a picture of us. I just hope he's ok."

* * *

Spyro was playing sheep ball with his friends after class and spyro was beating stealth elf and eruptor. Spyro yelled, "come on, give me a challenge."

Stealth elf throws the wheel to eruptor and eruptor catches it and scores a point passed spyro. The stealth elf says smirking, "what? like that?

Spyro just rolls his eyes and grabs the sheep and turns around to start playing sheep ball again. He was about to throw the ball when he say a figure crash at the teleportation pads just a few feet away from them. They all go over to see what crashed and were shocked. It was a white dragon with golden horns. It was Blaze.

Barely conscious Blaze looked up to see spyro. Then blaze said stuttering, "Sp-p-p-p-yro?" Then he fainted on the spot.

Spyro was about to talk when master eon came up from him and asked, "what's all the ruckus about. I heard a crash and came to check it out." Once he saw what had came down he had no hesitation and yelled, "get tyelledagon to my office now! I will get hugo in there to help us as soon as possible."

Spyro, stealth elf, and eruptor nodded and grabbed Blaze and went to master eon's office.

Once they got there spyro and stealth elf set him down while eruptor went to the couch to sit down. Hugo came over to check Blaze and said, "he seems fine but his left wing is badly injured. How did this happen?"

Spyro said, "we don't know. He just crashed in. When we went to go see what it was he was barely even conscious. Before you came eon he…"

Spyro paused and eon said, "go on spyro, what did he say."

Spyro continued and said, "he said my name. Like he knew me."

Eon said, "well there's probably a explanation for this. Until he wakes up I'll stay in here. You guys go to sleep. The skylander games are tomorrow."

They all nodded and left the room. Eon looked at Blaze and saw that he was holding something. Eon grabbed the thing from his hand and unfolded it it. It was the picture blaze was holding. Eon gasped when he saw spyros egg and his two parents. Eon decided to put the picture into his drawer next to his bed and not let spyro see it. It was too early for him to know.

After that he looked back at blazed and asked himself out loud, "where did you come from?"

* * *

Blaze saw the portal close behind him and looked around. It was almost a hallway leading nowhere but forward. He began to walk hoping to find a way out. It was dark and he could barely see. When he was walking a wall just to show something. It startled him and made him jump back only to hit the wall behind him. He looked closely at the wall in front of him that started to show a picture. He looked and noticed a purple dragon playing a game with two other people. He decided to touch the wall and he could hear voices. It shocked him so he quickly took his hand away and looked at it, then back at the wall. He out his hand back on and tried to distinguish what they were saying.

Spyro said, "oh come on hugo they're harmless.

Hugo then said, "no they are harmful! They are full of harm!" Almost yelling the words.

He took his hand away from the wall and said, "what is going on. Who is that purple dragon, is it spyro?"

He decided to listen in again and heard a new voice. Eruptor said, "come on spyro let's get back t ok the game."

At that moment blaze took his hand away from the wall and yelled excitedly, "spyro is alive! He is alive!" He quickly put his hand back on the wall only to take it off instantly hearing a bell. His ears ringed saying that he has never heard such a sound.

He quickly shook his head and looked at the wall. He couldn't see spyro anymore so he panicked and put his hand on the wall. But instead of his hand just touching the wall he went straight through. He was free falling downwards.

He decided to try flapping his wings and he started to fly upwards. He has never really flown before saying that where he was they didn't have flying lessons. His parents taught him how to fly but he didn't fly much.

He looked around to get his bearings and saw skylanders academy in the distance. Once he started going towards the academy he started to realise how much energy opening the portal actually took out of him. He started to slow down and almost stopped flying.

By the time he had gotten close to the academy the cadets have already finished class and spyro and his friends were playing sheep ball. He decided to fly to them but before he could get any closer he just lost the rest of his energy and started to fall down towards the teleportation pads.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the confusing first chapter. I wanted to get the bearings on what happened to blaze and how he got to skylanders academy. I also didn't give the parents of blaze and spyro names because I couldn't think of any names so if you can think of names for them leave a comment of what you think their names should be. Als ok if you can think of a name for the world or place that spyros kind is stuck in feel free to put that aw well. All comments will be read. Thanks for reading and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


End file.
